Looking For Home
by TopHat Magic
Summary: When two new passangers arrive on Serenity what happens? And why do Inara and Simon both stand up for them? Who are these knoxes anyways and why is River suddenly normal again? BEFORE MOVIE. Episode Spoilers. Some Romance. TopHat Magic rr


a-n Weeee! My first fan fiction! My name is TopHat Magic. Anyways this is about what happens when Serenity takes on passengers again, this time a strange girl and boy come aboard. By the Way, This happens before the movie, I've only seen the series.

Disclaimer!-! I do not own Firefly, I only own my own made-up characters. If I did own Firefly then I would be Joss Whedon/FOX which Im not. Im a girl who likes firefly and has had this in her head so there!

_**Chapter One- Staring down Death**_

'Well miss, looks like your going to have to do some explaining about how you got in my house with your brother.' A small man with a scottish accent, who could only be described as a rat, asked a young girl who was no more then 15, she had bright red hair, probably the effect of hair dyes, and purple eyes, the effect of special contacts; she stared at rat-man menacingly. 'Well? This is my domain and NO ONE is in here without me wantin' them to be. So what are you doin' here?' The girl still looked at him menacingly, and then her eyes softened. 'So, you _are_ Malcolm Reynolds! I didn't think you were but since this is your place it must be!' The rat man's eyes flashed, he was _borrowing_ this place from Malcolm in debt for a job. 'I aint Malcolm but, who are you for wanting to see Malcolm?' The rat man was more cautious, Malcolm Reynolds had another girlfriend did he? 'My brother booked a passage for us on his boat.' The girl snarled at rat man, and she gestured to the boy with bright purple hair who was passed out. He looked just like the girl except for the hair. But currently, he was passed out and tied up, just like girl except she was standing. 'He's not home, I am borrowing this place until he pays me back for a previous job. I can get into contact to verify your story.' Rat man smirked, 'And, you can stay in my room while I wait, or you can stay in the 'guest' room while you wait.' He waggled his eyebrow's suggestively, and the girl looked like she was going to be sick, 'Ewwww, I think I'll stay in the guest room with my brother. By the way sir, what is your name if you are not Malcolm Reynolds?' Rat man smiled and replied 'My lady, the names Badger.' He bowed, and took of his hat revealing the oily hair on his head.

Mal walked to the bridge 'Wash!' he yelled, Wash jumped, scattering his plastic dinosaurs, he had been playing 'This Land Called This Land' again. 'Yea, Mal?' Mal's eye's looked at the fallen dinosaurs and foliage, 'Wash, when are we landing on Persephone? Were taking on another Passenger.' Wash looked surprised, 'Even after Dobson trying to turn us in and going ballistic and trying to kill us? And I might add, WHILE we were carrying Alliance Marked goods, and River and Simon unknowingly?' Mal looked at Wash with the look that said, I'm-The-Captain-And-You-Do-As-I-Say. 'Well, Simon knows them, and he vouched for them to. Inara could even vouch for their family. Now they are paying a lot so we are giving them no discriminatory looks.' Mals eyes grew serious, 'Understand?' Wash looked confused. 'Shouldn't you give this speech to Jayne?' Mal smiled, 'Thanks for reminding me!' and with that he walked off happily.

'Simon, he's coming to the ship… Why?' Simon looked at River suddenly, he knew exactly who she was talking about. 'Because River, he needs us, so does she, River they miss you. And we both miss them.' River looked at her brother before crying, 'Simon they left us! They didn't even leave a note…' Simon's eyes watered a bit but he toughened up a bit. 'River, we have to stay strong… How are your medications working?' 'Everything's in check Dr!' River smiled before saying she was going to hang out with Kaylee. 'Okay, but stay away from Jayne for a little bit. He's still a bit mad that you took his last apple.' Simon smiled at the last part, Jayne had chased River around the ship in that ridiculous hat that his mother had sent him, before he had huffed off to his bunk when River stuck her tongue out running backwards and tripped which landed blood on the apple when she split her lip open. 'Okay!' River almost sang, for once seeming happy. Her lip still red from yesterdays lip escapade though. 'Simon, may I come in?' After River had left Simon had gone on to studying some of the side effects of the medicine that River might some day take if this one ran out. At Inara's voice, Simon jumped. 'Oh sure Inara, what's wrong?' Inara walked in and sat down on Simons bed, she still looked exotic in her silks, she always did. He always seem to note, how she never seemed to be more beautiful then Kaylee to him, 'Simon, how do you know the Knoxes?'

'I knew them a long time ago… Before River even went to the Academy, I was so heartbroken when they left….'

a-n Ha! A cliffhanger! Anyways Next chapter will be all about the Knoxes, You know the people badger had in his 'house'. Anyways more will explain. I haven't seen Serenity so…. No this is not after Serenity. Anyways other then that, The Knoxes are very strange people, Very Very strange. I cant explain everything about them even if I want to. Anyways, here is the Chapter 2 Preview!

**_Next Time on Looking For Home!_**

Inara looked at Simon before asking him to go on and explain how he knew the Knoxes.

'You see, My parents met a couple named the Knoxes when they were still dating. They said they couldn't have children, but had a way to get 2 young children who had been cryogenically frozen on earth. Well, they had to break them out as they couldn't just ask for these children. Well my parents helped them break into an Alliance hospital and break these children out. It turned out they had been re-cryogenically frozen a couple days before and were to be transported.'

'To make an even longer story short, they grew up into wonderful children, named...'

-TopHat Magic


End file.
